Hermione Hale
by VampireWitch456
Summary: Hermione Hale was taken from her family after they were attacked by Death himself and placed in the future to start life over again however at 18 Hermione Granger or so she thought remembers everything. Read what happens when her family come to find her
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Grace Hale

Chapter One

August 31st 1915

Hermione was sitting by the lake of the house her and her husband David Shawn Hale owned and she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach and since her husband was beside her he said "honey your water just broke".

Hermione said in pain "I'm aware of that Aah she's eager to come out gees".

David smiled and said "Come on let's get you to hospital before we have a home birth Lol".

Hermione laughed said again in pain as another contraction hit "Aah gees she kicks hard she'll be strong I can feel the magic coming off her".

3 hours later and Hermione gave birth to a baby girl and she named her Rosalie Lillian Hale after her mother and Lillian (now Evans) after her sister.

April 5th 1933...

Rosalie was now eighteen and looked extremely beautiful like her mother she has long wavy straight golden blonde hair and blue/violet eyes and she saw her fiancé and him and his gang raped her and left her for dead.

Meanwhile that night 6pm...

Hermione was getting worried as Rosalie wasn't home yet as she normally would be and David said concerned "Honey please don't worry she's probably with Royce knowing her".

Hermione who was looking worried but a bit more relaxed and said "Hmm maybe but I would be able to tell and plus that why would; my necklace be glowing a blood red if she wasn't in danger I have to go find her".

1 hour later...a man knocked on the door dressed in black and wore a silver mask and there was screaming and there was also strange red light and some green the red one hit Hermione and the green one's hit her husband and sons she thanked god Rosalie wasn't home and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

August 31st 2004

Hermione was in hers and Ginny's room at the Burrow and Ginny who had long red hair and brown eyes said curiously "Mione I've always wondered where did you get that necklace pendent from"?

* * *

*Hermione's flashback*

Hermione woke up from yet another dream of her and a family and so she went downstairs and sighed as it was 2am in the morning and so she thought "what do these dreams mean?"

The next morning after breakfast Hermione said "Molly is it okay if I go to the Ministry to find out something?"

Molly said "sure dear but don't be too long"

So then Hermione apparated to the Ministry and went to the department of magical incidents and the receptionist said "can I help you?" Hermione said "Yes I need to find out what happened to the Hale family"

the receptionist said "alright go right in"

So then Hermione went inside the office and Mr Willows who was in charge said "Miss Granger what can I do for you today?"

Hermione said "Well I've been having these strange dreams about the Hale family and I don't know what to do"

Mr Willows said "What kid of dreams?"

Hermione said "well...the kids called me mum and well I'm scared"

Mr Willows got the news article from the archives and said "well Miss Granger Lady Hale's name was Hermione but to go into further detail I suggest you pay a visit to the Volturi maybe they'll know"

Hermione said "Thank you!"

So then Hermione apparated to the Volturi and Jane Volturi said "what is your business here human?"

Hermione said "I'm not a mere human I'm a witch and I came here to ask the Volturi something"

Jane said "very well follow me"

So then they went down to where the Volturi was and Aro said "Jane why have you brought us a Witch?"

Hermione said "My name is Hermione Granger and I need answers you see i'm well i've been having these strange dreams ever since I turned eighteen about the Hale family"

Caius said "Hale as in Rosalie Hale a member of the Cullen's?

Hermione said "I don't know but I think so yes"

Aro said "show me"

Hermione let her defenses in her mind down and took Aro's hand and as soon as he came out of her memories he said "interesting well it seems you were her mother but a long time ago that necklace pendant you wear is a very rare duel and so yes you were right to come to us about this"

Marcus said "Miss Granger you were a part of the Second Wizarding War were you not?"

Hermione said "Yes I was and I don't regret it either"

Aro said "you are a very powerful witch Hermione more so than any other Witch we've come into contact with"

Hermione said "Thank you umm you said Rosalie was alive is she a...vampire?"

Caius said "yes she is Hermione and so whatever trauma she had she survived"

Hermione smiled and said "Thank you for your help"

So then she apparated back into the Burrow and that's when she fully remembered what happened that night the Hale family were torn apart.

*End of flashback*

* * *

Hermione said snapping out of her daydream flashback said "hmm oh this it's my necklace pendent it basically told me where my daughter was" *sighs*

Ginny said "you had a daughter Mione how's that possible you're eighteen aren't you"?

Hermione said sadly "Ginny a very long time ago I had a family and today my daughter would have had her eighty third birthday. The rest of my family and my husband along with our two sons are dead. The boys were younger than Rosalie and we lived happy in Rochester, New York i thank god Rosalie's alive"

Ginny said "I'm so sorry Mione what happened to them"?

Hermione said with tears in her eyes "i...i can't remember all i remember is my family I would have had a son in law Royce King but he died too he was tortured to death and plus he killed my little girl!"

Ginny said "Oh my god Mione that's awful"! *comforts her best friend*

Hermione said wiping away the tears "I'm not even Hermione Granger my real name is Hermione Grace Hale my sister Lillian Lily for short married Rupert Evans I know weird that's a coincidence but yeah it's upsetting to look at you sometimes as I see her except the eyes hers were forest green though mine are blue I just have a glamour charm on me".

Ginny said "can i see what you look like Mione"?

Hermione said smiling "sure portaios removerisatios! once the glamour was removed Hermione's looks changed to long straight blonde hair and blue eyes and she said glad to be out of her glamour charm "aah that feels better what"?

Ginny said shocked at Hermione's looks "Oh my god you look like an angel seriously".

Hermione said "Hmm I know David used to say that about me when we dated and on our wedding day and when Rosalie came along David and I called her angel, Rosalie, Rosie or Rose for short and she looked a lot like me uh oh it's glowing a blue color ha she's soooo happy".

Harry who had short messy black hair and forest green eyes said "Hey Ginny... Umm hi who are you"?

Hermione said "Harry it's me Hermione I'm just err my grown up self before I was ''killed'' I'm just reliving my life is all *sighs* blame Death himself".

Harry said amazed "Wow you have blue eyes and long blonde hair whoa wait a minute you look exactly like uh oh my mum's great-great-great aunt i know because i saw a photo of you in my photo album not you as the brown haired and brown eyes you the real you now".

Hermione said curiously "hmm did your mum have the maiden surname Evans by chance"?

Harry said smiling "Yeah wait whoa we're related ewww you're my great-great-great-great aunt that's creepy".

Hermione said grinning "I know ha it means I'm your only living relative who cares can i you know spook your aunt"?

Harry said smirking "Yes please do".

Hermione said seriously "None of you mention this to Ron or the Order they'll freak and think I'm an imposter I also know my daughter is alive somewhere out there *sighs* I went to the Volturi for answers"

Ginny and Harry's eyes widen and Harry said "Mione why would you go to the Volturi?"

Hermione said "well i needed answers Harry and so they answered some of my questions"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three what happened to Rosalie after she was turned...

Rosalie was with her foster parents and foster siblings when Alice went rigid and once she came out of the vision she smiled and said excitedly "Rose your mum's alive she survived the attack somehow"

Rosalie said surprised "what? Alice it's impossible she would be a hundred and seven by now and most likely dead anyway"

Alice said happily "Nope she wasn't killed that day but transported to the future here she's alive Rose"

Emmett said feeling some hope "Rose that's good isn't it that your mom's alive still"?

Rosalie said sadly "Emmett I haven't seen my mother in seventy two years she was eighteen when she had me and twenty when she had my younger brother Leo and twenty two when she had my other brother Jonathan so yeah"

Emmett said looking at his wife "do you want to see her again Rose"?

Rosalie said sighing "Yes I do Emmett *sighs* Alice is she happy"?

Alice said nodding happily "Yeah extremely she's in England maybe you two should have a holiday vacation there".

Emmett said to his wife "Rose if you want to let's go to England and see your mom".

Carlisle said looking a little concerned "if you are going to England; be careful not to expose yourselves".

Esme said smiling "Carlisle's right you never know what can happen".

Jasper said also looking a bit concerned "Carlisle, Esme wouldn't it be better if we all went"?

Carlisle said smiling "Jasper's right i think we all should plus it gives me an excuse to visit England the place i was born".

Edward said grinning "Cool we get to go to England". *Rosalie rolls eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

What happened to Leo...?

Leonardo Wyatt Hale escaped the house before the attacker attacked him and he lived and fought the Second World War but was killed in a bombing as his tent was blown up.

Fortunately for him he was then reborn as a guardian angel assisting and guiding the Halliwell family who knew him as Leo Wyatt.

He posed himself as the handy man repairing the Halliwell manor and he fell in love with Piper Halliwell and they married in the year 2000 and in 2003 they had a son called Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

One month after Wyatt was born Leo went to a reunion thing with his wife and newborn son and once that was over the next day he told Piper and the sisters the truth about his life before the war.

Leo then saw his ring glow a blue indicating that his mum was happy and Piper said looking at her husband curiously "Leo why is your ring glowing"?

Leo said smirking "Oh this it means my mum's alive I really have to find her she looks like a female me"

Phoebe said surprised "Whoa what magic is it"?

Leo said smiling "The wizarding world type of magic my mum gave me, my younger brother and older sister each pendants for females and rings for males so we could know when our family member was in trouble she had them specially made for Christmas and gave us a colour code of what each colour meant".

Piper said looking shocked "Wow Leo can you bring her back here"?

Leo said hoping to bring his mother "ok I will just so Wyatt can meet her he's two years old after all".

So Leo orbed to where his mother was which was outside 4 privet drive and he said from behind her "looking for someone"?

Hermione turned around and said "Oh L-Leo but how no you're dead; it's impossible".

Leo said sighing at old memories "sadly mom I did die in the Second World War then I was reborn into a guardian angel and I'm happily married with a son".

Hermione said shocked and amazed "Whoa oh my god that's a shock you're eighty two and yet I know of the Second World War but honey I'm eighteen years old again as when I was transported through time I was de-aged and I started to grow up again eighteen years later here I am".

Harry said walking to the two "Hey mi...umm hi whoever you are".

Leo said smiling "Let me guess Harry James Potter right"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah my best friend and your great-great-great-great cousin because of my sister Lillian Evans".

Leo said shocked and happy "Wow mom".

Harry seeing the similarity said "umm ok then you two look really a like".

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah well he looks exactly like me but male" Harry said smirking "Anyways *rings the doorbell* Hi Aunt Petunia" Petunia smiled and said "Harry my dearest nephew who are these two people with you"?

Hermione also smiled and said "your great-great-great aunt and your great-great-great cousin have you by chance got a necklace that belonged to my sister"?

Petunia said sighing remembering her little sister "Yeah Lily had one too but i believe it's in either the Potter or Evans vault"

Hermione sighed sadly said "It's because of old magic that you both have the family heirloom it was made so that if my sister passed it down to her children they would give it to their children and so on but if there was two heirs or more then they would pass it down to their generations technically Harry should have the heirloom that Lily wore".

Harry said amazed "Wow so we were always magical then"?

Hermione said smiling "Yes partly as my sister and I are and were in Lily's case pureblood witches I married a pureblood wizard and we lived in the muggle world happy, Lily married a muggleborn so therefore creating half bloods but I didn't care and neither did our parents in those days we lived happy and all purebloods weren't as prejudice as they are now there were a few pureblood lines who believed they were better than others but it all changed one line now is deceased and that was the Gilmore family".

Leo said seriously "that's true some of them were possessed by evil and so therefore that's how we have the prejudice now and because of the witch hunting that happened".

Harry said "Ok then Mione i am allowed to still call you that right"?

Hermione said smiling "Yes Harry of course anyway as much as I'd like to continue this outside it's getting cold could we come in now Petunia that we've explained"?

Petunia said smiling "yes of course".

So they went inside and Harry said "Aunt Petunia where's Uncle Vernon"?

Petunia sighed sadly and said "He died in a car crash a few weeks ago on his way home from work".

Hermione said sympathetically "I'm sorry about that".

Leo said wandering "i think i know who took him away from you".

Hermione sighed and said "Oh i know Leo The angel of death he collects souls the ones who are on his list to die i was once on the list so were you Leo only he was the one who sent me to the future and de aged me".

Harry said shocked "Wow seriously you know the angel of death"?

Hermione said "Yup I do know him".

Dudley said "Mum, Harry err who are you two"?

Hermione said "I'm Hermione Grace Hale your great-great-great-great aunt and this is Leo Wyatt Hale my son and your great-great-great-great cousin".

Dudley said "Wow how are; you two alive then"?

Hermione said "well umm I was close to death but magic brought me to the future and I was de-aged into a baby to start the cycle of life again".

Leo said "Mum i feel Rosalie's alive I can sense her she's here in England uh oh".

Hermione said "Indeed uh oh she can't see me she's most likely very happy with another family".

Harry said "umm Mione could we go to Diagon Alley first"?

Hermione said "Yes i think that's wise Petunia, Dudley it was nice to meet you two but we have to go to Diagon Alley".

Dudley said "It was nice to meet you what do i call you"?

Hermione said "Hermione of course unless you want to call me great aunt Hermione but that would make me feel the age I am".

Petunia said "Goodbye Hermione *hugs her* goodbye Leo, Harry be home at 6pm and be careful".

Harry said "Yes aunt Petunia see ya duds".

So Hermione and Harry apparated Leo was with Hermione.

A/N: The real parts are coming soon as it starts to get interesting but at the moment it's just family reunions soooo bare with me!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione, Harry and Leo once arrived there went to Gringotts bank and the goblin said "yes can i help you"?

Harry said "Hi we have an appointment to see director Racknock for my inheritance"

The goblin said "Oh yes, yes Mr Potter sir"

A goblin appeared and said "Lord Potter would you and your friends join me in my office"

So they went into his office and Racknock said "Mr Potter due to your father's side you are Lord Potter head of the noble and ancient house of Potter and because of your father you are also Lord Gryffindor and therefore own several properties including Potter Manor and Gryffindor Manor"

Hermione said "Uh oh whoa Harry there is I presume a family heirloom from my side of the family"?

Racknock said "yes there is Lady Potter ensured me that Harry should have this ring the one identical to yours as all the males of your family lines have and the females pendants and the whitelighter it's rare that a whitelighter should possess a item that can no longer be found"

Hermione said "Yes well umm I am his great-great-great-great aunt due to my sister Lillian Evans nee Blackmore she and I were given them when I was seven and she six for Christmas in 1904. So i should be a hundred and seven years old and the pendants as well as rings are a hundred years old".

Harry said "Whoa Mione you look good anyway ha-ha.

Hermione said "Ha-ha Harry very funny and i'm not that old"

Harry said "I would like you to take fifty thousand galleons since all you've done for me you deserve it and Leo you too".

Hermione said "Harry I can't accept it I'm sorry but I have my own money in New York as well as several other properties including my home Hale Manor".

Leo said "Harry I agree with mom I cannot as a whitelighter to accept this it's too much".

Hermione said "Hmm plus what would your wife say"?

Leo said "Piper would love it though it would mean more shoes and trust me she has a lot of shoes".

Hermione said "Ha-ha she's such a good match for you honey Rosalie used to do that have loads of shoes and so did i begged your father a lot for shoes and i had loads still do back at the house".

Harry said Ha-ha hold on a minute you love shopping? Hermione said "Yes I do Harry"

Harry said "who is your wife Leo"?

Leo said "Piper Halliwell's my wife she has quite a temper like you do mom".

Hermione said "Excuse me did you just say you married a Charmed One"?

Leo said "Yeah I did also our son Wyatt is twice blessed"

Hermione said "No absolutely not I'm just shocked is all I mean I and Harry were taught about the Charmed Ones in history of magic is all and yeah i know Leo ya know Wyatt's prophecy is written in books right? I mean he's as famous as Harry".

Harry said "Hmm its true we did learn about the Charmed One's and Wyatt's prophecy also Ron can't know right Mione"?

Hermione said "Yup that's exactly right he cannot know if he does he'll freak I mean I know he loves me more than a friend or sister like he actually loves me how do i tell him"?

Leo said "by breaking it to him gently mom". Hermione looked at her son and said "when did you get so wise?" Leo said "I got wise from you and dad mom plus all the advise you have Rosalie, Jonathan and I as kids kind of stuck with me as a whitelighter/guardian angel"

Hermione said "Cool that's nice to know Leo and anyways about Ron I don't feel a spark with him the only one I loved was my family and David your father as well as your siblings and you Leo".

Harry looks at the list shocked and said "Wow I have all those properties and businesses"?

Racknock said "yes of course your family is very powerful and wealthy Lord Potter always have been since Merlin himself".

Hermione said "Whoa could we see the Potter and Evans Vaults"?

Racknock said "of course you can Lady Hale".

So they went to the Potter main vault first and Harry took out the Lord of the manor ring and there was a ring for Lady Potter also and he said "umm Mione would you like to be Lady Potter"?

Hermione said "Harry I can't that right belongs to the person who you marry". Racknock said "actually there can be more than one Lady Potter Lady Hale".

Hermione said "Harry; are you sure you want me to become Lady Potter"? Harry said "yes you deserve it Mione".

Leo said "Go on mom do it it's not like you are replacing dad with Harry ewww that would be...Hermione said "gross no offence Harry fine I will wear and accept the title of Lady Potter and Lady Hale see my ring that's the signet I will use as well as the Potter signet ring".

Harry said "Thanks Mione you are a true best friend as well as great aunt who loves her family".

Racknock said "Lady Hale-Potter you must wear the ring".

Hermione said "of course master Racknock".

So then they went to the Evans vault after the Potter vault was closed and Harry gave Mione a key to the vault and once they got to the Evans vault Racknock said "Lady Potter could you open the vault"?

Hermione said "I could since my blood was placed on the vault so yes".

So she put her hand on the vault and it opened and Harry saw the pendent and ring and Mione said "wear the ring Harry".

Harry said "Ok wow mum owned all of this"? Hermione said "Yup but I can take money out because my sister added me as one of the people who could access it. Lily's ring I know that from a mile away.

Harry said "Wait great grandma Lily or mum"? Hermione said "your great grandmother my sister Lily".

Harry said "Oh right okay then just asking".

So he wore the ring/pendent and the vault was then closed and they headed out of the bank and then they went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and Hermione saw a girl who looked like a younger her and a man and she walked up to them and said "Hi I'm Hermione I couldn't help but notice you look exactly like me".

Rosalie said "that's because I do look like you mom".

Hermione said "Rosalie it is you I thought you were dead"? Rosalie said "No I was close to it though mom".

Fred said "Heyyyy would you like to purchase anything today ladies"?

Hermione said "Fred, George stop flirting with us it's gross".

Fred said "Mione is that you"? Hermione said "yes it is Fred". Fred said "Wow you look gorgeous".

Hermione said "Please Stop don't it brings back a lot of memories to when David and I dated/met".

Emmett said "Hey Rose err hi hey great shop by the way. Rose we'd best get going the other's will worry".

Rosalie said "Emmett honey this is my mom Hermione Grace Hale, mom this is Emmett Cullen my foster brother/husband".

Hermione said "Wow honey hi Emmett umm Rosie do you have a foster family now"?

Rosalie said "Yeah and I'm happy in Forks mom we are on vacation for a while so we can remarry but we do it every ten years or so plus the family are here too".

Hermione said "It's nice to meet you Emmett uh oh guys tell you later".

Fred said "Now Mione you have explaining to do".

Hermione said "Fine come with me I want to show you and Harry something".

Rosalie said "Mom could we come too"? Hermione said "yes of course Emmett welcome to the family by the way".

Emmett said Thank you umm what do i call you?" Hermione said "call me Hermione or Mione"

So they all went over to Harry and Leo and Rosalie said "hey Leo i missed you little bro mom is this Harry"?

Hermione said "Yeah Harry this is my daughter Rosalie Hale and her husband Emmett Cullen. Harry's related to us by my sister's family".

Rosalie said "What Aunt Lily's family Evans"? Hermione said "yes Harry is from Lily's family line"

Harry said "Mum's maiden name was Lily Evans I guess she was named after Mione's sister".

Fred said "Hey Mione we're confused". George said "Yeah we are Mione tell us we want to know now".

Hermione said "Leo can you orb Fred and George and Emmett and I'll apparate Harry and Rosalie is that okay"?

Emmett said "I'm cool with it Mione". Hermione said "Hey smart match Rosalie you two belong together".

So Hermione apparated and Leo orbed them to the Hale mansion and once they got there Hermione opened the door and said "home sweet home not so much anymore".

Rosalie said "Mom I know it's where dad and Jonathan died but this is our home always even though I have my foster family and husband I have my real human family too".

Leo said "umm Rosie I'm not human I'm a whitelighter I was killed in the Second World War and reborn as a guardian angel otherwise i'd be dead right now".

Hermione said "I may be human but I'm an eighteen year old witch I was close to dying that day but the angel of death spared me and sent me to the future de-aged as a baby and adopted by the Grangers they're still alive but don't know about me as I had to wipe their memories of me July 1997".

George said "Wow Mione how old are you"?

Hermione said "Oooh a hundred and seven years old I was born in 1897 and I had Rosalie August 10th 1915, Leo in 1917 and Jonathan in 1919 so yeah but Jonathan died and so did David my husband".

Rosalie said "Mom I'm a vampire and so is Emmett if it wasn't for Carlisle Cullen we would be dead".

Hermione said "then I am grateful for that even though you are a vampire I still love you like I love Leo as a guardian Angel".

Rosalie said "Thanks mom i appreciate that".

Hermione said "like i said Emmett's a part of the family as is Leo's wife and my grandson your nephew apparently".

Rosalie said "Hey congrats Leo i'm happy for you little bro".

George said "should we tell anyone about your family Mione"?

Hermione said "No Ginny knows but NEVER tell Ron you know how he feels about me let me break it to him gently".

Fred said "Alright Mione okay then we will keep it a secret from Ickle Ronnikins".

Leo said "Hey mom Piper wants to really meet you could you come to Halliwell manor"?

Hermione said "Of course Leo can Harry, Fred and George as well as your sister and brother in law come"?

Leo said "yes of course I mean other than the twins we are all family no offence guys".

George said "None taken we think mione as a sister anyway".

Hermione said "and I think of you as brothers like I think Harry as a brother as well as Ron and I think Ginny as a sister".

Fred said "we love you too Mione".

Leo said "I can orb you all by the way". Hermione said "Okay then".

So he orbed them and himself to Halliwell manor...

A/N: I'll post more Chapter's soon


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Once they arrived Piper said "hi Leo umm...hi Leo's friends"

Leo said "actually family apart from the two redheaded twins. Piper I'd like you to meet my mother Hermione Hale and my big sister Rosalie Hale and her husband Emmett Cullen but she kept the name Hale right sis?"

Rosalie said "Yes I did Leo"

Hermione said "that's good right?"

Rosalie said happily "Yeah I kept my maiden name because it's who i am and nothing will change that"

Hermione said back enthusiastically "Glad to know that *sighs* I should never have had you dress so smartly for that monster of a man to notice you".

Piper said "anyway back to the introductions"

Leo smiled at his wife and said "Oh right Piper this is the Harry Potter and my great-great-great-great cousin and these two twins are Fred and George... Weasley the two pranksters who own their own joke shop"

Piper said "Hi I'm Piper Halliwell and this is Wyatt he's only a year and seven months"

Hermione said "Awww he's sooo cute and very powerful as well"

Piper said "Thank you Hermione we think so too"

Hermione said "Please call me Mione everyone else does"

Rosalie said "He looks like Leo when he was a baby and he's cute".

Emmett said "I agree with mom and Rosie"

Hermione said "Emmett don't call me mom it makes me feel the age I am. Fred, George you cannot tell anyone including Ron because it has to remain a secret".

Leo said "Mom I have memory dust basically I can remove that memory from them but I never use it or I could get the elders my bosses to deal with it".

Hermione said "We have the obliviation spell that can do that as well but my secret must remain a secret and I'll tell Ginny to never tell anyone.

George said "Mione we swear we'll never tell anyone not even Ron".

Harry said "Mione what about the Order what if they find out I mean can me and you tell Remus, Tonks and Sirius since I have no secrets from them since they were mom and dad's friends".

Hermione said "Ok we'll tell them but only them as I'll feel bad anyway since I look at Remus, Tonks and Sirius as family I mean they helped me recover from certain injuries *sighs* my adoptive brother abused me until mum and dad found out".

Harry said "Thanks Mione you are the best it's why I chose you to be Lady Potter oops".

"Rosalie said Mom you didn't did you"?

Hermione said "I had no choice Rosalie Harry chose me to be since I am his best friend as well as his great-great-great-great aunt through my sister Lily as I mentioned".

Paige orbed in and said "Piper I'm home oh hey Leo, Leo's friends".

Piper said "Family actually the in-laws to be specific Paige and Leo's great-great-great-great cousin due to his aunt".

Hermione said "My sister Lily. Hi I'm Hermione Hale Leo and Rosalie's mom I talk sort of English because I was raised in England well my second life anyway".

Leo said "Mom was close to dying but the angel of death sent her to the future and de-aged her into a baby and eighteen years later and she grew up".

Hermione said "Harry, Fred and George know what my glamour looks like as I went to and still do with Harry go to Hogwarts".

Piper said "you go to Hogwarts oh my god wasn't you in a war with that guy what was his name"?

Leo said "Voldemort you mean"?

Harry said "Hey the son of a b**** killed my parents".

Hermione said "Harry James Potter! I know it's hard but we killed him he's rotting in hell I hope".

Harry said "I know Mione sorry everyone".

Hermione said "Better gees how many times do i have to tell you and Ron to not say those words"?

Leo*rolls eyes* and said "something's will never change mom".

Harry said "Oh mione we have school tomorrow what do we do"?

Hermione said "Uh oh damn it i totally forgot! Aaahhh! It means dealing with Draco Malfoy Aah a nightmare if he finds out my secret then we are dead".

Harry said "Gees mione you are so melodramatic I hate him as much as you do".

Hermione said "You know i could get him to swear an unbreakable vow about the secret if he finds out right Harry?"

Fred said "Ha-ha mione you are sooo cunning for a witch who's a hundred and seven years old" *smirks* *smirks too*.

Death appears and said "indeed it is funny"

Piper said "who are you?"

Leo said "Death what are you doing here?"

Death said "can I not see my family anymore?"

Hermione said "wait a minute family?"

Death said "indeed you see Hermione your mother is my sister so I'm your Uncle hence forth why I saved you and your family"

Hermione said "whoa okay then" Death said "Hello Harry it's nice to see you again"

Harry said "you too death"

Death said "well I'd best be going as i have souls to collect and keep the balance and all bye" *vanishes in black smoke*

Hermione said "umm Piper if we are going to tell our friends we'd best get going right Harry"?

Harry said "Oh yeah Emmett, Rosalie do you want to come to Grimmauld place with me and Mione"?

Rosalie said "Sure Harry hey we can come see you at Hogwarts right"?

Hermione said "Yes honey in our free periods you can".

Emmett said "Sweet it means we get to hunt the animals in the forest".

Hermione said "Umm Emmett you do realise that there will be centaurs and Minotaur's there right"?

Emmett said "Wow; will they hurt us"?

Hermione said "Most likely but Rosalie you have to say that Hermione Granger sent us here to hunt and that we mean you no harm then they will allow you to hunt but don't ever drink unicorns blood as you could have a half/cursed life and it's deadly to vampires as it can weaken you".

Rosalie said "Ok mom thanks for the warning is there a muggle forest at the end of that forest"?

Hermione said "Yes of course as Hogwarts is near Scotland so yeah".

Emmett said "Wow I'm amazed".

Piper said "That's amazing hey we had a unicorn once sent to us by the elders for Wyatt but we sent it back and there is the fact that we've had all types of magical creatures come to us".

Leo said "Yeah I've had experience with magical creatures too as well as demons that I help vanquish with the girls here".

So Hermione, Harry, Fred and George, Rosalie and Emmett said goodbye to Leo, Piper and Paige as well as baby Wyatt and told them they would come visit and Hermione apparated Rosalie and Emmett to grimmauld place and Harry, Fred and George followed them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Once they arrived they were in the living room and Sirius said "Hey who are you three"?

Hermione said "Sirius it is me Hermione Granger the one you have known for the past five years. Glamorius placios there now do you recognise me"?

Sirius said "It is you Mione who are these two"?

Hermione said "Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen".

Harry said "Hey Sirius where are Remus and Tonks"?

Sirius said "In the library doing who knows what" *smirks*

Hermione said "Ewww! Sirius that's gross thanks for that dirty image in my head Sirius I didn't want to know about what Mooney and Tonks get up to in their spare time"

Harry said "Thanks Sirius for that mental image I'm mentally scarred"

Emmett said "Ha-ha Sirius you're funny man"

Rosalie smacks him and said "Emmett! Sorry about him he's being a prat and a dirty minded person"

Sirius said "Is it me or do you have a temper just like Mione does"?

Hermione said "She does have a temper like me but I'm not telling you why as I know you Sirius Orion Black would blurt it out".

Rosalie said "Please don't start that conversation Mom oh oops my bad sorry mom it was an accident".

Hermione said "Rosalie Lillian Hale you do realise you just revealed that crucial information to Sirius Black of all people *sighs* like mother like daughter and its fine hunni i had the urge to tell him too".

Sirius looking gobsmacked said "Whoa you have a daughter but how when you are eighteen years old and she's the same age as you"?

Hermione *rolls eyes* and said "Sirius I'm not exactly eighteen years old I'm actually a hundred and seven years old so yeah but there's a catch to that I was thirty six when I ''died'' well close to it anyway. The angel of death my Uncle came to me and healed me but he told me since I had done so much for my family that he would give me a second chance at life so he de-aged me into a baby and sent me through time outside an orphanage in London, I spent two years there in the orphanage then was adopted by the grangers but my pendent forever stayed on me so yeah and sixteen years later here I am".

Sirius said amazed at Hermione's story "Wow so when did you die?"

Hermione said "April the 5th 1933 in Rochester, New York the same day that well" Rosalie continued the conversation and said "That I was attacked, raped and beaten almost to death the day I...became a vampire. Carlisle Cullen found me as he smelt all the blood and he changed me".

Hermione said "Exactly the same day and I never saw my sister ever again poor Lily must have thought I was dead *cries* sorry I'm just emotional because I was meant to die with David and Jonathan".

Rosalie said "Mom it'll be ok you have us and Leo as well as Harry and your friends as well as my foster family by the way want to meet you they're here in England at Carlisle's old home the place he lived as a ya know".

Hermione said "I know that Rosalie that I have my friends and my family but your brother and I should have died that day and I thought you and Leo were dead anyway also I'd love to meet your foster family hunni".

Sirius said "Wait how many children did you have"? Hermione said "Three kids Rosalie's the oldest, Leo the middle child and Jonathan the youngest".

Harry said "I'm related to Mione, Rosalie, Emmett and Leo's family through Mione's sister so I'm also related to the Angel of Death but distantly".

Hermione said "Only because Lillian Evans she married Rupert Evans so therefore she became Lillian Evans our maiden name was Blackmore since our father was Italian I am therefore half Italian but I don't know much because I was born in Rochester, New York I'm a year older than Lily was and so that is how Harry and I are related and as he said he's related to death himself but distantly"

Sirius said "Wait Lily's middle name was Hermione uh oh now I know how you three are related to each other but how does Emmett fit into the picture"?

Rosalie said "Well Emmett's my husband in 1935 I found him being attacked by a bear I saved him and brought him to Carlisle and Carlisle changed him Emmett looks twenty even though he was born in 1915 he was changed two years after I was. We were both adopted by the Olympian coven the Cullen's and we live in Forks with our siblings who are fostered too".

Sirius said "Whoa ok then so you're a vampire then"? Rosalie said "yes I am like Emmett is but we feed upon animals blood like the rest of our family except Bella Edward's mate/girlfriend"

Hermione said "Sirius just so you know you are just as much a part of the family as Rosalie, Leo, Emmett, Harry, Piper and Wyatt are".

Sirius said "Thanks Mione who is Piper and Wyatt"?

Hermione said "Piper's my daughter in-law and Wyatt's my grandson".

Harry said "Yeah and my great-great-great-great-great cousin"

Sirius said "who else knows apart from the twins obviously"?

Hermione said "Ginny but I know she won't say a thing to the others as she promised me she wouldn't until I said she could" Suddenly Hermione saw her necklace pendant glow and said "Whoa, whoa my necklace is glowing white Harry, Rosalie check your pendants"

Rosalie said "Mine is glowing white mom I think there's someone alive but hidden"

Harry said "Oh my god mine's glowing white too".

Hermione said to the pendant "Show me who is alive and hidden". It then showed an image of a redheaded girl that looked like Lily Hermione's sister and a man who looked like Harry with hazel eyes in the shrieking shack drinking coffee and then the image disappeared.

Hermione said "Oh my god Harry I think your parents are alive"

Harry said "Oh my god but how"?

Hermione said "No idea maybe they used polyjuice potion on two deatheaters who thought they were your parents and have been in hiding ever since".

Harry said "wow are we going to go then"?

Hermione said "Let me go portaios removerisatios!"

Sirius said "Wow you look gorgeous Mione"

Hermione said "So I am told a million times".

So Harry and Hermione apparated to the shrieking shack and Lily said "Harry my baby boy *Smiles and hugs him* who are you?

Hermione said "I'm Hermione Grace Hale you look a lot like Lily *sighs sadly* I miss my little sister a lot"

Lily said "Wait I was named after my great-great-great grandmother Lillian Adriana Evans uh oh and her sister was...how is that possible"?

Hermione said "Ok yes I am your great-great-great aunt but I'm only alive now because I was" Leo carried on the conversation and he said "Given a second chance of life mom my great-uncle Lucifer".

Hermione turned around and said yours alerted too I assume"?

Leo said "Yeah it showed me the image as I said show me who's alive but hidden and an image appeared".

Hermione said "Lily this is Leo Wyatt Hale my son he's not human though and he uses a different type of magic as well as the wand magic we use"

James said "Hi I'm James Potter, Harry I see you claimed your inheritances but why are you wearing the other one Hermione"?

Harry said "Dad relax I chose her to be Lady Potter since all she's done for me and all and because she's my best friend Hermione Granger".

Hermione said "What? It was my second chance of life I never asked for this I was thirty six when I "died" well close to it anyway. The angel of death my Uncle came to me and healed me but he told me since I had done so much for my family that he would give me a second chance at life so he de-aged me into a baby and sent me through time outside an orphanage in London, I spent two years there in the orphanage then was adopted by the grangers but my pendent forever stayed on me so yeah and sixteen years later here I am".

James looking shocked said "Wow you've been through a lot Mione"

Harry said "that and because she helped me kill Voldemort in the war and she's stuck by me no matter what through thick and thin even when we were on the horcrux hunt by the way we defeated him so it's all cool we also had to snap great-uncle Death's wand"

Hermione said "Oh that wasn't his wand Harry his wand is different to the one used in the Hallows"

Lily said "Wow thank you great aunt mione lol and I'm glad you defeated him once and for all".

Hermione said "Oh miner flashbacks by the lake David said that to me when I was in labour with Rosalie".

Leo said "Dad said it a lot mom"

Hermione said "I know you know something tell me Leonardo Wyatt Hale now!

Leo said "Ok, ok dad's one of my bosses and Jonathan's a whitelighter but dad's an Elder yes Uncle Lucifer spared them too"

Hermione said "Oh my god sorry for saying your full name honey"

Leo said "Mom don't worry about it i know you were upset i didn't tell you sooner"

Hermione said "Oh great so I've had a big huge burden on my shoulder thinking it was my fault they died for nothing great!"

Harry said "So that's why you were crying when I showed you that article about it because it appeared in my owl post"?

Hermione said "Exactly gees I did the guilty trip when it wasn't necessary"

Harry said "Anyway we have Hogwarts tomorrow"

James said "we know Harry ha-ha Mione has to go to Hogwarts as well"

Hermione said "This would be my second time graduating at Hogwarts my mom and dad made me and Lily go to Hogwarts instead of Salem Academy. Hogwarts is where Lily met your great-great-great grandfather and they fell in love. I married and fell in love with your great-great-great Uncle in Leo's case father"

Leo said "Ha-ha what house was dad in"?

Hermione smiled and said "he was a Ravenclaw but I was in Gryffindor". An hour later and Hermione told Remus and Tonks her secret and she told them to keep it a secret so they did.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The next day...

The Cullen's went home as they were only coming down for a visit but Emmett and Rosalie stayed for their vacation.

Hermione was in hers and Ginny's room and Ginny said "Mione it's time to go". So they went to the train station and the golden trio sat in their usual compartment and Hermione said "so are you both ready for the final year at Hogwarts"?

Ron said "Yup Mione I noticed you look happier than you usually do what's wrong"?

Hermione said "Hmm nothing is wrong I'm just excited to be at school again after six months the castle is finally repaired"

Ron said "Hmm I know I mean the castle was pretty badly damaged it's a miracle it's still standing"

Hermione said "I know the castle was in bad shape after the final battle"

Rosalie said "Hey mom oops sorry Emmett and I need you"

Hermione said "What's wrong honey has something happened"?

Rosalie said "Nothing it's just my family wants to meet you is all plus Bella".

Harry said "Mione don't freak but you're bleeding".

Hermione said "Aah owwww my wound on my back hurts and has finally fucking reopened"

Rosalie said "Leo get your ass here right now"!

Leo orbed in and said "What is it uh oh mom! Are you alright"?

Hermione said "I'm fine a little healing would be nice" *Leo heals her*

Hermione said "thank you Leo I love you"

Leo said "I know you do" *smiles*

Ron said "I'm confused about all of this and why Harry; are you not surprised"?

Hermione said "Well...portaios removerisatios! There now I feel better Harry could you tell Ron the reason why i never told him"

Harry said "Sure Aunt Mione Lol sorry i know it reminds you of you know"

Hermione said "no it's fine he's my past even though I am still technically married to him"

Harry said "Okay Ron basically Hermione's my great-great-great-great aunt through my mother's line Evans Mione's sister was called Lillian Evans my mother was named after her and my mother's name is Lillian Hermione Potter nee Evans anyway and Hermione's real name is Hermione Grace Hale hence where Rosalie and Leo enter into all of this" Hermione said "As you know Rosalie and Leo called me mom but that's only because they are my children"

Ron said "But how i mean you're eighteen aren't you?"

Hermione said "Okay i'll tell you *sighs* you know how i cried whenever we discovered that news article in the daily prophet about the Hale family being found dead"?

Ron said "yeah why what's the Hale family got to do with it?"

Hermione said "Well it's because it brought back memories of my 1st life my husband David and I as well as our youngest son Jonathan were attacked I was hanging on by a thread and was almost dead this happened the 5th May 1933.

Anyway the angel of death and my Uncle Lucifer approached me and he gave me a second chance of life hence where the age gap comes from I was de-aged into a baby then sent to the future, lived two years in an orphanage then was adopted by the Grangers and sixteen years later here i am but the thing is i still had my memories of my previous life so I am re-living the life i had first.

I was by the way was born 2nd July 1897 and was eighteen when i had Rosalie so in 1915, I had Leo in 1917 and Jonathan in 1919 now I'll let my two children explain how they are alive"

Rosalie said "Thanks mom look Ron I know this is difficult but it's the truth anyway 5th May 1933 was the same day my ex-fiancé Royce King and his gang attacked me.

I was on my way home from a friend's house and I was mugged, beaten and raped to death but Carlisle Cullen my foster dad smelt all the blood and saved me but I'm a vampire except I and my foster family are known as the Olympian Coven basically we survive on animals blood instead of humans so I am perfectly harmless hence the gold eyes and so that's my life"

Leo said "Anyway...mine's a little sad but it's true my human life was happy until we were attacked I managed to escape before the attacker killed me.

Years later i fought in the Second World War I trained as a medical doctor and was sent to the front line and our tent was blown up so i died but since I had committed a lot of good deeds so i was reborn into a whitelighter/guardian angel my job is to help Wiccan witches and future whitelighters as well as guide witches and wizards in our world"

Hermione said "Ron I'm a pureblood and so are my kids so they have magic in them even though they're vampire or whitelighter"

Leo said "Anyway I was assigned to the Halliwell family and I helped guide them I still do but they are known as the Charmed Ones now anyway two/three years ago i married Piper Halliwell and five months ago our first born son was born we named him Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and he's half whitelighter-half witch and that is my story"

Ron said amazed and shocked by their stories said "Whoa you're married to a Charmed One? bloody hell".

Hermione said "for the record I knew about the Charmed Ones anyway because of you know"

Leo said "Oh right mom you mean demons right?

Hermione said "Yeah i do i have actually kicked their asses loads of times but that life is over".

Harry said "Whoa mione you have a strong accent what's got you lost the English"?

Hermione said Harry the thing is Leo, Rosalie and I lived in America and still do in the cases of Rosalie and Leo"

Rosalie said "I live in Forks"

Hermione said "Uh oh as much as i would love to chat i cannot as i have a heads meeting"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hermione went to the heads compartment and saw none other than Draco Malfoy and he said "whoa why hello beauty Queen".

Hermione said "Ewww I am repulsed! Malfoy he's a dirty little ferret and he reminds me of his great-great-great-great grandfather".

Draco said "Mudblood but how's that possible?

Hermione smirked and said "This is what i really look like" Draco said "Chill out gees you look beautiful anyway"

Hermione said "You better not let Rosalie, Leo, Jonathan or David hear you say that they would flip I want to date you but i cannot because it's forbidden as I'm way older than you try living a hundred and seven years it sucks"

Draco said "Ok point-taken are you really a hundred and seven"?

Hermione said "Yup hey it could be worse"

Jonathan said "Hi I'm looking for Leo Wyatt is he here because I tracked him here"?

Hermione said "See it can get worse yeah he's here hi I'm Hermione Hale his biological mother blame the angel of death it's his fault I'm eighteen again".

Jonathan said "Oh ok then hi I'm sorry that happened"

Hermione said "No need to I'm happy at least I have Leo, Rosalie, Harry and his parents. Harry and his mother are descendents of my sister so they are family in that way"

Jonathan said "Wow thank you is he with this Harry"?

Hermione said "Yes Harry Potter yeah I was acting as Hermione Granger but I'm not like i said I am Hermione Hale and always will be no matter what my appearance"

Jonathan said "Ok thanx anyway"

So he orbed to where Leo was and Draco said "huh you really were telling the truth ha-ha uh oh the Hale family are purebloods you married into the Hale family right"?

Hermione said "Yup I married David Shawn Hale and had Rosalie Lillian Hale in 1915, Leonardo Wyatt Hale in 1917 and Jonathan Alexander Orion Hale in 1919 the Orion part of his name came from my father Orion I know we are related but it's true I just didn't want to tell Sirius that you are descended from my other sister Isabella Amelia Cassiopeia Blackmore she married a Black so that's how we're related four generations later and you were born"

Draco said "Wow does Leo and Rosalie your kids know"?

Hermione said "Yeah they do know look Draco i know you have a pendent under your robes it's ok to show it see I always show mine just show it do not be embarrassed to wear it was passed down from your mother as she has one too. My parents brought them as heirlooms for us to pass down to our children each generation but my generation is short as Rosalie can't have children because she's a vampire and she's married to Emmett Cullen, and that only leaves Leo who has a wife called Piper Halliwell and they have a very powerful half whitelighter-half witch full blooded wizard son called Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and I'm happy for them however my sisters have four generations each of children"

Draco said "Whoa I'm sorry about that what happened to great cousin Jonathan and great uncle David"?

Hermione said "Well they were murdered by the killing curse i almost was i dodged it but was thrown against a wall and i almost died but I'm only eighteen again because of the angel of death like i said to that elder well David and Jonathan are whitelighters so they are alive"

Jonathan said "Mom telling Draco his missing part of his heritage"?

Hermione said "Jonathan oh my baby i thought i lost you i blamed myself all these years and did the guilty trip"!

Jonathan said "Mom calm down dad's in France taking care of his charge Fleur i think her name is"

Hermione said "F-Fleur as in Fleur Delacour Weasley uh oh...Draco"?

Draco said "I know he's related to us so is Fleur"

Jonathan said "Ha-ha dad has to look after his great-great-great-great niece in law"

Analyse said "Oh ha-ha Jonathan"

Hermione said "Who are you"?

Jonathan said "Mom this is my wife Analyse Sophia Prince" Draco said "You have gotta be joking! My godfather's mother and father ewww"!

Hermione said "Ha-ha sorry i couldn't resist laughing at that though i definitely agree ewww and ugh creepy Severus is my...well he's my potions Professor"

Analyse said "Yeah i know a little bit of a shock but are you really my son's godson"?

Draco said "Yeah i call him Uncle Sev though"

Hermione said "Ugh i just thought that Jonathan you are technically Severus Snape's father"

"You are his grandmother ha-ha".

Hermione said "Ok that's creepy Draco and I know"

Severus appeared and said "What prey tell is going on here Draco where's Miss Granger"?

Hermione said "here sir or should it be Severus now? Blame him!"*points to her son*

Jonathan said "Mom! *covers mouth* oops I wasn't meant to say that"

Hermione said "Jonathan Alexander Orion Hale that's really bad you know thanks you gave away the whole secret"!

Draco said "Ha-ha John you're funny"

Analyse said "I agree with Mione on that one John"

Severus shocked and amazed said "Mom oh my god is it you"?

Analyse said "Yes Sev this by the way is your real dad Jonathan Alexander Orion Hale ha-ha"

Hermione said "And I'm your grandmother Lol! Oh greeeattt I am now addicted to that word because of my husband David"

Jonathan said "by the way Severus you aren't dreaming this is real Hermione "Granger'' is my mom"

Hermione said "My actual real name is Hermione Grace Hale and I am a pureblood though Jonathan and I should have died Leo get your butt here now and bring Rosalie with you"!

Leo appears and said "Heyyyy John, Analyse what oh right" Rosalie said "Who's he mom, Jonathan, Analyse?

Severus said "I am Severus Snape I guess Severus Hale now though and it'll be weird teaching my grandmother oh what have i done I'm so sorry for all the things I said over the years had i known I wouldn't have even done that"

Hermione said "Hey blame the angel of death he started all of this mess of me being eighteen again I mean I'm a hundred and seven years old! Who should've died at age thirty six"?

Rosalie said "Hmm I should have died at aged eighteen"

Leo said "I should have died at aged twenty five because i managed to escape the attack"

Jonathan sighs and said "and me at aged fourteen" *bows his head in embarrassment*

Severus said "How are you three here then dad"?

Jonathan said "I'm what you would call a guardian angel and so is your Uncle Leo but how he died i shall never know"

Leo said "I died in the Second World War as a medical doctor but I was reborn into a guardian angel"

Rosalie said "Hmm well in 1933 I wasn't there at home but I was on my way home from a friend's house it was late and my ex-fiancé Royce and his friends raped and beat me to death but i was saved by my now foster father Carlisle Cullen and changed into a well vampire I'm happy though because I married Emmett Cullen my now husband/mate/foster brother so yeah"

Hermione said "Just so you know Severus your Aunt Rosalie's part of the Olympian coven who only drink animals blood and they sparkle in the sunlight"

Severus said "Whoa ok i believe you"

Hermione smirks and said "you know I'm quite proud of you being a potions master and all my god I hope it doesn't come out the truth because I'm dead everyone will hate me except from you, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George who know anyway" Jonathan said "What about us mom"? Hermione said "Oh i don't include you because you don't go to Hogwarts"

Jonathan said "Oh right fair point ha-ha dad knows by the way"

Severus said "Anyway i take it Draco, grandma you know when you have you patrolling"?

Hermione said "Yup i do as I've been through it already being head girl i mean"

Severus said "Wow if it helps i was head boy and Lily head girl"

Analyse said "Ah that's another thing"

Hermione said "Harry's related to me because Lily Harry's mom is a descendent from my sister Lily's family line of Evans and Draco's related to us because he's descended from my other sister Isabella"

Leo said "Severus just so you know you have a half whitelighter-half Wiccan witch/full blooded wizard cousin Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and your aunt my wife Piper is a Halliwell as well as a Charmed One"

Severus said "Whoa ha our family is complex oh well" Hermione said "Hmm I know it is"

David orbed in and said Heyyyy Mione, Rosalie, Leo, Jonathan, Analyse, err Severus who are you no offence"? Severus said "My godson/your great-great-great-great nephew"

David said "Hi sooo we're all family then"?

Hermione said "Yup we are honey"

David said "Mione why are you wearing your wedding band/ring and the Potter family ring for"?

Hermione said "Well... Harry your great-great-great-great nephew as well decided since I am his best friend and all the things i risked my ass for to give me the title of Lady Potter since we are related anyway"

David said "Wow Harry's seriously related to us"?

Hermione said "Yeah oh Leo if you run into anyone just say you are a new professor" *grins* Leo said "ah ok mom"

Severus said "He's so not though"

Hermione I know that however it's a part of the plan so no one suspects that I'm not Hermione Granger not really"

David said "Ha-ha that reminds me I'm due to be the new muggle studies professor"

Severus said "Uh oh now he's a Professor" Hermione grins and said "ha-ha you'll be teaching me, Harry and Draco then. Can i go back now to our usual compartment"?

Severus said "Yes go on go see your friends we'll be fine"

So she went back and Ron said "what took so long"? Hermione said "Oh nothing ha-ha Severus Snape is my grandson due to my youngest son Jonathan who married a Prince and plus that I have my whole family back except my sisters one of them is Sirius's great-great-great grandmother Isabella Amelia Cassiopeia Blackmore Black Lol so Harry we are related to the Black family as well as Ron *covers mouth* that part i wasn't meant to say that part"

Ron said "Huh but I'm not related to the Black family am i"?

Hermione said "Yes you are but Arthur's bloodline was twice removed so that's why the Weasley family are labelled as traitors"

Ron said "Oh so that's why then but we aren't"

Hermione said "Calm down I know Ron you aren't a blood traitor gees just because the last three generations of Black's have been tainted/broken doesn't mean your family are traitors they are for going against the light gees my sister never would have thought that her children would go dark never"

Harry said "Hmm she's right Ron your family were labelled that because they refused to turn dark which is the right thing"

Hermione said "Yeah you helped make my sister's name honourable rather than in vein"

Ron said "No probs Sirius or Andromeda never went dark as well did Draco"?

Hermione said "Nope he didn't and that's true they didn't turn dark neither did Alphard my sister's first born but Cygnus and Orion did turn dark"

Severus said "Umm hi grandma that was weird to say" Hermione said "Hmm i know sorry you have to go through all of this i wish i could change it but i cannot and i don't ever want to"

Emmett said "hey Mione, Harry you seen Rose"?

Hermione said "She's in the heads compartment probably talking to David and the rest of our family members". Emmett groans and said "we have more family members than just us and mine and Rosie's foster family"?

Hermione said "Yup my god this year's going to get very complicated"

Emmett said "Ok then i wish things were easier"

Hermione said "Emmett this is Ron Weasley and Severus Snape another two family members Severus is your nephew by the way"

Emmett said "Hey I'm Emmett Cullen Rosalie's husband"

Ron said "Hi Emmett you like Quidditch"?

Emmett said "Yeah my favourite teams are the Holy Head Harpies and Chudley Cannons"

Hermione cheers and said "I love those teams too Emmett"

Harry said "I love the Holy Head Harpies and the Chudley Cannons too"

Ron said "I love the Chudley Cannons"

Harry said "Sir what do mum and dad love in the Quidditch teams"?

Severus said "Well your dad loved the Holy Head Harpies and so did your mom"

Hermione grins and said "ha-ha my necklace is glowing blue again Harry what about yours"? Harry said "Yup mine is too which means all of our family's pendants are glowing the same colour"

Emmett said "When will i get one"?

Hermione said "Depends when i can make one i think i might get one made for you for Christmas depending"

So she transformed into her glamour charm.

1 hour later...

The Hale family were all back together but Leo orbed back to his family and Rosalie plus Emmett with the help from Jonathan were able to go home as well and the train was now at Hogsmede station and the Hogwarts students hopped into the carriages to Hogwarts and when Hermione approached the carriage she said "oh my god Thestrals"

Luna said "You aren't going mad mione as you know i can see them too"

Hermione said "Oh hey Luna I've seen him myself"

Luna said "Who Mione"?

Hermione said "The angel of Death himself"

Luna said "Wow that's nice what was he like"?

Hermione said "umm nice i suppose but he's still a twat because he took my life away my real life i mean"

Ginny said "Hey Luna, mione *winks*"

Hermione said "Heyyyy Ginny look i know something you don't and it will be a very interesting year indeed"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

So they went to Hogwarts and at the feast McGonagall said "Good evening students, Welcome first years now then this year's head boy is Draco Malfoy and our head girl is Hermione Granger. This year I'd like you all to welcome our new muggle studies professor David Hale, i'd also like to welcome back our DADA Professor Remus Lupin. Now then let's all eat"

At the Gryffindor table Ginny, Harry and Ron gasped and looked at Hermione and she said "I know guys, Gin a lot of a shock there but my guess is the Elders had something to do with it god this will be weird but atleast Remus is here and I'm glad my husband is too and I have my family back plus you guys, Ginny" *smiles*

Just then a little boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes appeared in her arms and he was only a year old and seven months and Ginny said "whoa where did he appear from"?

Hermione said "Ooh the Halliwell Manor yes the very same one we learned about in History of Magic my guess is THEY wanted us to know" *smirks*

Wyatt said "grand mommy i miss you" *hugs Hermione*

Hermione said "Ssh Wyatt not so loud why; are you here"?

Wyatt said "me vanquish demons so i sensed you here"

Ginny said "Awww Mione he's cute"

Harry said "Hey Wyatt Mione he's your grandson help me out here"

Hermione said "Leo get your ass down here now"!

David wandered over and said "Mione Leo's here with me"

Hermione said "Dave...professor" *whispers in David's ear* "it's good to see you Dave"

David said "Cut the bull Mione you're my wife and I know it's you so don't deny it i love you too much and know my wife too well"

Hermione said "I know you know it's me just like I know you know me well David can take your grandson to our dearest son?" *smirks*

Neville said "I'm confused did you just say you had a son who has a son"?

Hermione said "Yeah Neville hey it's not my fault I'm an eighteen year old again plus Wyatt's the twice blessed child so i'm proud to be his grandmother"

Neville said "you've been eighteen more than once Mione"?

David said "Blame the angel of death he's a twat"

Hermione said "David Shawn Hale he's my Uncle twat or not he healed and saved me and our family!"

Harry said "I'm soooo embarrassed now" *places his hands over his face to cover the embarrassment he feels*

Hermione said "Awww don't be Harry it is funny how our family is weird"

Leo said "Hey little man what you doing here buddy"?

Hermione said "Apparently Leo he vanquished a few demons in the Manor and sensed i was here"

Leo said "Piper will be pissed demons came after him and also frantic he's gone"

Piper orbed in with Paige and said "Hi oops bad time? Paige said "Piper everyone's staring at us"

Hermione said "Hi Piper, Paige actually this is a funny time though we're in the middle of a welcoming back feast it's funny seeing everyone's faces so shocked"

Hermione said "Oh hey you're no different you apparated to your aunts house and it made me worry plus that you showed your magic when you were one"

Leo said "Whoa that i don't remember doing. Hi Honey *kisses Piper* Hi Paige"

Piper smiled in amusement and said "you used magic at a young age? Ha! Glad to know Prue, Phoebe and I weren't the only one's who used magic as kids"

Paige said "I used to orb when I was in some kind of danger ya know like when something flies towards you as it knocks or someone throws it at you that's when I used to orb"

David said "Oh yeah i remember what Leo did Jonathan was no better he did it as well so did Rosalie"

Leo smirks and said "i know John did but Rosie i never would have thought"

Hermione said "Well you weren't born honey so you didn't know"

Ginny said "Okay now i really am confused i know you told me about Rosalie but seriously who is he and Jonathan"?

David said "Jonathan is mine and Hermione's youngest son and this is Leo Wyatt our second oldest child and Rosalie's the oldest that's Leo's wife Piper Halliwell and her Paige Matthews Paige is Sam's daughter but she's also a Charmed One like Piper is"

Paige said "you know Sam"?

David said "Yes I do I'm after all an Elder so he's a fellow colleague of mine"

Hermione said "she's not a whitelighter and a pacifist well Paige is half-whitelighter half-Witch, Piper's a Witch as where i am a wand user Witch and Rosie a vampire and part of the Olympian coven who only survive on animal's blood instead so she's harmless right Harry"?

Harry said "Oh yeah but she has a strong sharp temper like you do Mione ha-ha"

Hermione said "Ha-ha Harry but that is very true"

Ginny said "Wow Mione you have a big family plus in-laws and a grandson"

Hermione said "I have two grandsons not just Wyatt" Hermione grins at Snape.

David smirks and said "ha-ha it's hard for me to even call him Professor Snape in front of the students damn bloody elders making me go here"

Hermione said "Yeah well they are pacifists honey and so are you oh Ginny this is David my husband it was a dead giveaway when professor McGonagall announced him"

David said "Hi Ginny thanks for supporting Mione"

Ginny said "It is okay i think Mione as a sister anyway so naturally i would"

Hermione said "Aww i love you too as a sister"

Leo said "Wyatt i should probably hand you back to your mommy"

So Hermione handed Wyatt to Leo and he handed Wyatt to Piper and Neville said "okay so let me get this straight you have kids and you know our new muggle studies Professor Hale here"?

Hermione said "Yup hey not my fault blame the angel of bloody death ha you might not be able to swear David but i can"

David said "Obviously because I'm a pacifist and a whitelighter/guardian angel just as Paige is"

Neville said "What do you mean"?

Hermione said "Neville basically he is one of the most loyal and pure good creatures to ever exist he's also a pureblood wizard anyway so he still can enter Hogwarts anyway as this is where we met, dated and graduated in 1914"

David said "Hmm that is very true how come you know so much about the Elders and whitelighters"?

Hermione said "I came across a book about them and my parents told me, Lily and Bells about them that you knew but i also got taught about them in history of magic whilst we Neville were in our 5th year"

David said "Oh okay then makes sense i suppose"

Paige said "you're an Elder? that's so cool can you teach me to embrace my inner whitelighter"?

David said "Sure i'd be happy to teach you Paige"

Neville said "So that's how you knew so much about them Mione and was really good whilst duelling the deatheaters not only in the war but 5th year as well"

Hermione said "Yes because i already knew all of it and plus that I am still Hermione Granger but better now i remember my past"

Neville said "Oh okay then"

David said "Hmm you were re-born but Hermione Granger's dead right as she was adopted"?

Hermione said "Yes exactly right"

Piper said "Paige we should probably get back after all we don't want Phoebes to worry" Paige said "Oh yeah we should it was nice to meet you all"

Piper said "Thanks for taking care of him Hermione and it was nice to meet you all too"

So then Paige orbed Piper and Wyatt with her back to the Halliwell Manor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

3 months later...

It was now December 8th and was a Hogsmede trip so everyone had a chance to buy presents and Hermione brought presents for all her family and friends.

Because she had a load of shopping bags she shrank them to fit into her pocket of her robes and she then hid them in her wardrobe amongst other things but she made sure they were wrapped before she placed them in two boxes the first box was for family and the second for friends.

Christmas day...

Hermione was with everyone at Grimmauld place and the opened their gifts from each other Hermione got loads of presents and Harry said "hey anyone up for a game of Quidditch"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah I will"

Ginny said "yup gees Harry you know i love Quidditch"

Ron said "absolutely mate you don't have to ask"

Fred said "you don't even have to ask me Harry"

Harry said smiling in amusement "Great Mione i thought you hated flying"?

Hermione said "Nope I faked it to keep my cover"

Fred smirked and said "i knew it! I knew you didn't really hate flying i mean come on when we went to retrieve Harry safely from Privet Drive you flew no problem"

Hermione said "I know Fred but still my neighbours saw us fly and cast spells when we were on the motorway"

Harry said "what'd you do when they said they saw you battling deatheaters"?

Hermione said "I told them it was a firework display show"

So the kids/adults went outside as they grabbed their brooms Mione asked David to get her broom (the new firebolt 3,000 so he did and gave it to her) and they split into two teams and played Quidditch Hermione's team won as she's had loads of practice and when they went down to the ground again she was kissed by her husband and she said "get off David"

Leo said "Ok love birds break it up kids in the garden"

Hermione said "Ha-ha Leo"

Sirius said "Mione"?

Hermione said "Sirius this is Leo he's more or less mine and David's son but is a whitelighter like David and Jonathan our other son, Leo this is Sirius Black/Padfoot"

Sirius said "Hi you know i would have never had thought that Hermione would be married with three kids"

Hermione said "Ahm Sirius just so you know I am technically a hundred and seven years old"

Severus said so what who gives a monkeys butt"?

Hermione said "No one Severus here cares Sirius don't be mad at him i know you may not like him but he's family as family as you are"

Sirius said "Fine you win mione sorry Severus truce?

Severus said "Fine but only for grandma"

Hermione said "Ahm call me Hermione or mione gees i might be old in spirit but in body I'm eighteen years old"

David said "Mione there's the fact I'll live forever"

Hermione said "I know you, Leo and Jonathan will live forever but Severus is a full blooded whitelighter so he too is immortal plus Rosalie will too since she's a vampire but me i'll most likely die with my friends"

Severus said Hmm no wonder when i get crucioed i self heal like when I was bitten by Nagini"

Hermione said "Exactly Severus, Sirius you're literally apart of the family as I'm your great-great-great aunt thanks to my other sister Isabella"

Sirius said "Oh my god that explains why I'm always protective of you"

Hermione said "Yes now you realise ha-ha Bellatrix would have a fit it isn't her fault she's a deranged evil bitch"

Sirius said "That's very true actually Bella wasn't always like that my Uncle most likely abused and forced her into it"

Hermione said "That could be if so we must turn her back into sanity and I know exactly how to but for this I'd have to become Hermione Hale again in my true form"

So then she apparated to Lestrange manor and Bellatrix said "who are you"?

Hermione said "I'm Hermione Grace Hale your great-great-great aunt to be specific I'm also a pureblood witch because my maiden name was Hermione Grace Blackmore I'm pure as you are as you are descended from my sister Isabella Black"

Bellatrix said "That explains it then"

Hermione said "Bellatrix I know you aren't evil or deranged trust me after all these years of knowing you I know you aren't evil I forgive you *places glamour on* do you recognise me now"?

Bellatrix said "Mudblood guess what? Sectumsempra"! Hermione gasped as she was hit and she said "Owwww" Meanwhile back at grimmauld place...

Leo, Severus, Analyse, Jonathan and David sensed something wrong and Leo said "everyone related to us check your pendants NOW"! David gasped and said "Mione"!

So then they all the whitelighters in the family orbed to Lestrange manor to find it empty apart from Mione lying unconscious and David said "oh god Mione"!

Leo said "Dad we can't heal her there's too much damage for even us to heal her"

Rosalie appeared and said "Mom! Oh my god I might be able to save her but it means she'll be like me"

Hermione gasping for breath said "S-save t-the b-baby"

David looked at her with a mix of shocked and happy feelings said "Oh my god! Luckily the baby is unharmed she's three months pregnant no wonder there's a tiny bump I just thought it was her robes getting too big for her"

Rosalie said "Dad I have to turn her before she dies I'm not going to let that happen"

Alice appeared and said "Rosalie don't"!

Rosalie said "Alice I can't let my mother die with my unborn brother/sister"

Carlisle appeared and said "Rosalie what happened"?

David said "Dark magic"

Rosalie said "Carlisle I have to it's the only thing that will prevent her from dying"

Carlisle said "Rosalie let me do it I turned you after all plus it's the only thing that'll save her and the unborn baby" Hermione said "D-David I'm s-sorry"

David said "No don't you dare leave me Hermione Grace Hale! Do it Carlisle I can't lose her not now even if she will be a vampire at least she'll have immortality like we all do" Rosalie said "You're all whitelighters that's why dad"

So then Carlisle bit her and she began to transform into a vampire. 2 days later Hermione woke up with golden brown eyes and David healed her wounds and Rosalie said "mom we thought we lost you"

Hermione said "Never will you lose me ever oh no I just thought I can't go back to Hogwarts damn it because I'm pregnant sorry I wanted it to be a surprise and because we were all busy"

Carlisle said "Actually you can go back because a newborn like yourself should have smelt the humans nearby and it seems you are resistant to the idea like Rosalie were as a newborn though she got revenge on her ex-fiancé and his friends"

Hermione said "Rosalie you didn't"?

Rosalie said "Mom I had to get my revenge and as you know I was a little theatrical back then"

Hermione said "Yes you were it was pretty funny actually you could've been an actress"

Rosalie said "Maybe so but I'm happy as myself"

Hermione said "And I'm glad you are too; thank you Carlisle"

David said "You know even if you did die I'd think the Elders would make you a whitelighter anyway considering the fact of all the good things you've done and all"

Hermione said "Uh huh i gaffered that a long time ago but i have to go hunt and then go back to Grimmauld place"

Jonathan said "Okay be careful mum"

Hermione said you're coming with us Jonathan to Grimmauld Place"

Jonathan said "Alright it'll be very weird though"

Hermione said "I know but your dad's doing it too teaching me i mean like Severus is too"

David said "Do we really have to drag Jonathan along"?

Hermione smirked and said "yup you know me"

Rosalie said "I'll come visit you sometime"

Hermione said David when's the next Hogsmede trip?

David said 20th January why?

Rosalie said I'm going to come to Hogsmede on that day.

David said "Ok then"

Hermione said "Yeah it should be fun"

So then Hermione went hunting with the Cullen's and after she came back she said goodbye to them and apparated back into the living room of Grimmauld Place and Harry said "Mione"?

Hermione said "I know I'm a vampire but i had to be turned because otherwise I and my unborn child would die thanks to Bellatrix Lestrange"

David said "There you are Rose says bye by the way"

Hermione said "I'll miss her"

Jonathan said "we all will especially since I'm going to be at Hogwarts assisting Severus"

Severus said sarcastically "Oh fun"

Hermione scolded him and said "Severus! That's not very nice"

Severus said I was kidding Hermione"

Jonathan laughed at his son in amusement and said "Ha-ha i get it"

David said "Ha-ha that was kinda funny"

Hermione said "Hey you're supposed to be on my side"! David said "Honey think of the baby"

The Order of Phoenix a secret Society formed by the late Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore were all watching in amusement at the family and Hermione noticed their presences and she said "Hi guys, girls, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley come in I have something to tell you all.

Hermione explained her story about how she became a vampire and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour who was a Veela and therefore beautiful had long blonde hair and blue eyes and she said "Wow Hermione that's amazing so that explains your eyes"?

Hermione said "Yes Fleur it does as i'm now immortal like my children and my husband David and actually I'm 3 months pregnant but the baby will be born half-witch/wizard half-whitelighter/guardian angel".

Molly Weasley had long red hair but not as dark as Ginevera/Ginny does and was quite a plump woman said "you're pregnant"?

David said "yes she is Molly and i'm ecstatic about it"


End file.
